Russia's Epiphany
by TheTwistedEssie
Summary: Russia realizes all the bad things he's done and wants to apologies. Sensitive material. Slight Ruchu if you squint. One shot.


_"Look at what you've done. You raped and abused countless people. You should feel ashamed in yourself. I hope these same things happen to you, but I don't think your punishments will ever match up to what you've done. You don't deserve to be loved, and you definitely don't deserve to live. I hope you feel guilty for the rest or your days."_

I immediately sat up. Was that a dream? I hope it was because that was creepy, but I guess I'm just a creepy person. I was so focussed on wondering about my 'dream' that I didn't notice that China was awake.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

I nodded, but then I asked,"How do you love me?"

He shrugged,"Good question."

"Do you think I'm insane?" I know it's crazy, but I hope I am. I don't want to really be a crazy sadist. I hope that was why I do all those to twisted things to everyone.

China laughed,"Get sleep and you wont feel crazy." I stared at him and he was asleep in a matter of minutes. How can he fall alseep so easily? It takes me hours to even feel tired.

I got up and sat near a large window in my room, and I just sat there for hours. What was I thinking when I abused all those people? I pretty much raped every country, and too many humans to count. The voice is right, I don't deserve to live. I didn't even have a reason to hurt anyone.I don't have to try to kae people afraid of me, so that couldn't have been the reason. Mongolia and Prussia were mean to me when I was younger, but that's not excuse to abuse them. Besides they weren't even my main targets. Lithuania was. What did he ever do to me? He was friends with Poland? My army did terrible things to people in Poland, but why didn't I? He probably would have been able to take it better than Lithuania.

I know this sounds cliche, but I think I'm going to call a world meeting to apologise.

The next day I called an emergency world meeting. I know this isn't an emergency, but I didn't want to wait. When everyone was in the room I stood up. I noticed Lithuania cowering when out eyes met. I also looked away as quickly as possible,"I have something to say to all of you especialy Lithuainia." I began. His eyes were filled with terror and he ran to the bathroom like hell was chasing after him. I heard him say something, but I couldn't catch what he said. I was about to run after him, but Germany grabbed my arm,"Don't."

"I'm sorry."

I paused and a few people laughed. America said,"Okay, carry on."

"I'm sorry." I repeted,"I'm sorry for all the bad things I've done to all of you."

It didn't feel right saying,'I'm sorry for raping you,' so I decided not to say that.

Some more people laughed,"It's about time.' Denmark said.

I sighed, these people didn't think I was serious. I bet Germany thought I was going to rape Lithuania when I was about to run after him.

When Germany left I walked over to Lithuaina.

I opened the door to the bathroom and I thought him huddled up in the corner. I walked over to him, but he kept retreating backwords. I grabbed his arm,"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you."

Lithuania tried everything he could to get away from me. He couldn't puch me since I held both of his arms, but he thrashed around and kicked me in the leg. I wasn't affected though. He really was afraid of me. I used to want people to fear me, but now I'm not so sure that that is what I want.

"Lithuania, look at me."

He just looked dowm. It was obvious he was crying, but I don't think he was trying to hide it.

"I'm sorry for abusing you." I said.

He didn't look up,"Y-y-you're lying."

"No, I'm serious. I will never hurt you again." I promised. This promise was probably the only sincere promise I made in my entire life.

"Go away!"

I let go of him and walked home. I broke Lithuania. That is what I wanted a few centuries ago, but now I think it's my biggest regret. I scarred him for life and he will never be like he was before. All because of me. I can't expect him to trust me, so I guess it's best if I never see him again. Of course that will be impossilbe because of the world meetings, but I still wont interact or make eye contact with him. That's the nicest thing I will ever be able to do for Lithuania.


End file.
